Talk:The Mystery in Millicent Manor/@comment-37844310-20190905034816
''Oorp: I wrote up a full bio for Caroline because I felt like the one up there didn't explain my character enough... you don't have to put this up there because its so stinking long, and I still feel like the current one is good enough... but I figured it will be nice to have. Here it is '' Caroline is the daughter of Jolie Mills, Serena's twin sister. Caroline is 23 years old born June 10th 1996. She was named after her other aunt, who helped Jolie through the rough time in the months she was pregnant and a few years afterward, Caroline's aunt Carolee is like a second mother to her. Caroline never met her father, who was horrible and abusive to Jolie, he died of an overdose two months before Caroline was born. Caroline's personality is spunky and impulsive, she will say the first thing that co ed to her head and often does not think her plans throughly. She enjoys experimenting with different spells and often uses the spells on herself despite the long term consequences on her body and health. However she cares for the people closest to her and will protect them to the best of her abilities no matter what it may cost her. She learned magic under her aunt Serena nearly since birth to her senior year of high school. Though she never got as skilled as her aunt, people say she is probably the second or third skilled potion and spell mixer on earth or Storybrooke. No matter where Caroline goes, she carries her "potion bag" with her. The purse is unreasonably large, very heavy, but is a convenient way to carry her basic potion and spell mixing needs (including her precious crystal ball). The purse also has several secret compartments. She she has been married for three years to the love of her life, Stanley Black, who is 25. They met from mutual friends holding a party and bonded with a mutual love for mystical creatures, folklore, and mythology. Stanley asked to see her again afterwards. They went out for two years before they got married. They live in a small house together and own a Welsh Corgi named Kudo Jones. Caroline and Stanley plan on having children, however Caroline has problems conceiving. Caroline owns a clothing store in town named Red Thread and enjoys adding her own magical twist on many of the items she sells. However, the magic is hardly ever noticeable to the everyday eye, small spells like making the fabric stronger and new looking longer, the thread tight and unable to unravel, and the colors more beautiful and vivid. If you wish for clothing with stronger spells --such as a dress that changes ones appearance or shoes that renew your energy when you run-- you will have to special order. Caroline's style is simple yet elegant, she doesn't often wear makeup and her skin care routine is a simple daily face wash and an occasional face mask. She enjoys a good old sweater or cardigan over a graphic tee-shirt or tank top and often wears leggings or sweatpants. Her favorite pair of shoes are her fluffy black slip on sandals. She enjoys jewelry but often forgets to put it on.